AP Courses
by PONITAPG
Summary: Daily life of college kids or how the team is really just a normal group of friends living the college experience at its maximum with teenage angst. For her part Artemis wishes all the males around her were gay. College would be simpler really. AU where there are no couples but everyone sure gets around.
1. Of midnight talks and raven hairs

**Chapter 1 Of midnight talks and raven hairs**

"What are you into?" Richard Grayson, a.k.a the guy who crashes at her dorm whenever he feels like it, asked. She wasn't even the one who knew him. Babs, her roommate, was his best friend and he took liberties with her for that fact.

"That's a vague question dude, specify." Artemis said rolling on the bed until she was resting on her side with a perfect view of his face. He was resting on the floor at the foot of her bed, back flat and hands crossed on his stomach.

"For starters, are you into blondes, brunettes, redheaded, or ebonies?" When he said the last category his eyes rolled to lock with her grey ones.

The girl's lips pressed trying to resist the urge to tease him and smile. "Listen, there's so much a girl can do to resist good looking men, so I would rather taste all the fruit from the supermarket if you know what I mean, but if I were to choose I really like oranges."

Dick, as she liked to call him for many reasons, smirked with mirth. "So redheaded I take it."

They couldn't help but giggle together because really why were they talking about this at one in the morning when they had finals the day after tomorrow.

The moon shone on her breasts and Dick had to appreciate them for a second. It wasn't everyday a lanky kid would surround himself with the hottest chicks in campus. And now that he thought about that, there was Zee, Raquel, Karen, Kori, Bette, Babs, Stephanie, wow, the list was still going. Damn.

With a small contemplative hum he spoke again "Okay and what about eye color."

Artemis took a moment to twirl her fingers on her loose braid. "That's a hard one, but green eyes make me nervous so I guess I'm gonna go with blue."

He took a moment to look at her with the goofiest big eyes. Then he proceeded to laugh at her. "Hey you ass, you're not supposed to laugh!" She huffed. "Besides I never said your eyes squirt"

He laughed completely slipping off her comment. Whatever he wasn't flirting or anything and both of them knew it. He was just the annoying pest that stayed for sleepovers with Babs and her.

"What about you?" She asked after the long pause filled with crickets and wind whooshing.

He tapped his chin thoughtfully and then lifted it as if he had come up with a brilliant plan "Hair, love redheads and ebonies, eyes I'm not picky so I can't choose sorry"

Artemis, seemingly pleased she at least got something out of him, laughed and added "Hey we have something in common!"

His grin turned wider, even if it seemed impossible; and squealed what she thought was a 'yay'.

Artemis realized her eyes were dropping each time they stopped talking. Really it was three a.m. now and they had discussed from butt form to nose shape. In the middle the panda type preference had popped in as well. Obviously red panda for the win. She was about to tell him to show his ass to the door when he said "What about favorite position?"

"Excuse me?" Artemis opened her eyes so fast she wondered if she really was about to sleep a moment ago.

"What posi-"Dick started again but Artemis stopped him. "I heard you the first time it's dawn!"

The blonde was now sitting on the bed feeling so affronted by the kid lying placidly on the floor. She glared with such power Dick felt her eyes were those of some kind of feline creature.

Scared about her reaction he crossed his arms behind his neck. "Hey, it's a normal question."

Artemis let out a puff of air and started gaping like a fish not sure what kind of answer to give. "I'm not answering that." She said with finality.

"Ok then, what kinks do you have?" He smirked as if he was asking how old she was.

"Oh my God Dick I'm kicking you out" She said, though the corners of her mouth were twitching and the next thing Richard saw was a pillow heavily smashed on his nose.

He was laughing all through it and vaguely heard Artemis fake promise to smother him or something.

When she finally let him breathe he was laughing still so his face was so red she felt some of it spread to her.

"You're not answering that either? Come on" He answered for her comically arching his eyebrows and finally deciding to sit up to look at her.

"Ok fine, I like the tying thing a bit. But you have to tell me yours" She was sure her cheeks were going to explode. Dick didn't make her feel weird or awkward though. He contemplated her answer and nodded as if considering a math equation. "Yes but, hands and feet, the x, or eye covering and stuff?" Artemis opened her mouth scared of his knowledge. "No listen, I don't know just tell me yours and go to sleep Dick."

"Well, fine but why don't you think of me as a little brother, or a gay guy would that make you feel better?" Dick tried and lifted his body from the ground to sit on the corner of her bed. The moon shone on his face and she could now see his disheveled hair from almost choking him with a pillow, his grey sweats that had a hole at the right leg, his 9gag t shirt and how he started playing with her stuffed bunny at the bed.

"I know you're not gay because Babs is very explicit about you and it is hard when you're having a fling with my best friend." Artemis said almost spelling to him how he wasn't thinking. "Ha! So you know my kinks!" he almost yelled and she had to stuff the bunny in his face to shut him up.

"Hey I'm exclusive stop throwing things in my mouth." The wink he gave her after that made her burst into laughter and worry about the girls on the next room who were prudes and would probably tell the RA or something.

"Ok fine I'll stop teasing you." He said smiling but his face told her he wasn't done with teasing her at all.

"Dick, aren't you sleepy?" She asked yawning. "Nope, I think I'm half bat really, in fact let's go for a snack."

They stared into each others' eyes for a while. Artemis' reflected her incredulousness and the tired heavy bags almost yelled for sleep. Dick's looked clear, and had a spark on them that yelled crazy cookie.

For Pete's sake if Dick wasn't as half of entertaining and cute as he was he'd have a blue eye by now. "Fine Dick."

"I hope you were telling my name and not insulting me." He laughed. "Let's get us some happy meals!"

Artemis made a mental note to tell Babs to put a bell on the kid next time. That way she could at least escape when he came unannounced to the room and didn't find Babs but her.

* * *

><p>"So Roy how's Kaldur as a roommate?" Wally asked as he chewed on leftover fries. The older ginger, architecture major, assessed his younger friend. After a year in college Roy acted more stoic than before and the antics of Wally now annoyed him. "Heard he's in the swim team, what if he goes to the Olympics or something?" Wally continued as if Roy's answer wasn't even needed. The older redheaded raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Wally I don't know, Kaldur is simple, quiet and perfect for me."<p>

Wally choked a bit and his freckles seemed to dance. Then he guffawed like the mad man he was. How dare the kid mock him, Roy Harper?

"Ah man the way you said it." Wally giggled wiping a tear.

Roy clenched his jaw more in embarrassment than anger. "You know what I meant moron."

"I don't judge you man, as Lady Gaga once said, you were born that way, and so be a queen." Wally rolled to the ground and started pressing his stomach. Roy rolled his eyes and started walking away when Wally realized that he had gone too far.

"Okay okay I'm sorry." Roy seemed to slow down and turned his face to the side to smirk at Wally, liking how easy he manipulated him.

"I'm still going back to my room, I left my bow there and I have archery today." The taller ginger added giving his back to Wally.

He seemed confused for a second before grinning and saying "I'll go with you!"

Roy grunted in approval and they headed to the room next door.

Kaldur was a tall dark skinned guy majoring in marine biology. He was impossible not to notice. From the white blondish hair to the huge tattoos covering his biceps he looked ripped and cool. Wally almost let out the mental 'wow' he had. Hey, he was a straight guy but anyone would agree both of his friends were what every girl wanted. Tall, muscles and attitude.

Though, kaldur seemed more like a peaceful giant turtle or something. "Hello nice to meet you Mr. Kaldur." Wally said extending his arm to formally greet the guy.

Kaldur took it normally and smiled. "It's a pleasure." Wally looked happy for the gesture and felt as if he was meeting president Obama.

Roy started scrambling his arrows and quiver from the messy side, which Wally assumed was Roy's bunk because Kaldur gave the neat kind of guy vibe.

Kaldur meanwhile reassumed the labor he was at before Roy and Wally barged in, tuning a guitar. "Hey man didn't know you played." Wally said seating next to him and ignoring Roy's cussing from the back of the room because he had pinched himself with an arrow.

Kaldur smiled calmly and said, "Not really, it's from a friend I fixed instruments at dad's shop."

"Oh." Wally supplied dumbly. "So I get it you're not from here."

"Wow, no, really? Doofus." Roy from afar still busy on what Wally guessed making room to step.

Kaldur nodded silently and then added "He studies here, my friend, Garth."

"Oh yeah I know him! I take chemistry II with him" Wally smiled only to be interrupted by Roy who dropped his equipment near his feet.  
>"Yeah, that's cool but I'm leaving so I suggest you either help me carry these or give Kaldur a tour."<p>

Wally afraid of the ginger he considered practically his older brother suggested. "I'm gonna go with touristing Kaldur…"

"Fine, suit yourself." And with a wave he supposed was meant for Kaldur, who returned it, Roy left.

* * *

><p>Bette Kane was a tall blonde girl a.k.a the RA of the girls' dorm. Her roommate was an international student called Megan Moorse. The petite freckled girl was a sweet thing that apparently had clumsy feet. Just in the morning she had dropped her books near the cafeteria, and stumbled on top of a senior on the parking lot.<p>

"Megan I'm not saying you should dye your hair but redheads are known for being crazy, and after pinning that guy to the ground… I'm just saying. Reputation."

Scared Megan trembled grabbing her hair. "Uh, no thanks I like it very much the way it is."

Bette smiled before grabbing a tab where she scribbled some notes and turned her back to face the door. "So I better check that Artemis girl we've been hearing from." Bette said more to herself.

"Alright girl, do you promise me good behavior while I'm gone checking the other girls?"

Megan tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled while nodding. "Okay then." Bette grabbed a red cap and placed it on her curly blonde hair currently tied in a ponytail. "See you later Megs" Bette winked and strolled to the halls.

Megan sat on her bed quietly for a few minutes. She tried to straighten her now soiled pink skirt and stood up. "Alright Megan it's time to unpack." Silence unnerved her after all.

Megan was from the U.S but her entire life she had lived in Africa with her dad who helped people in there. Megan loved that about her family, it was small, but she could say good things about it.

Stretching her muscles she glanced to the window where some guys were playing with what looked like the school mascot, a white furry husky. Personally she liked the white wolf to be a symbol of JLU.

Suddenly her eyes stopped on the black haired boy holding the leash of the husky. He had a black shirt that read a single red letter. A man in a white robe approached the boy.

Megan thought the newfound white robe guy looked really scary and wished she wouldn't have any class with him because she assumed was a professor. Her red hair started getting in her face, she guessed because of the wind and the fact her room was on the fourth floor.

The guy with the husky took what looked like a small metal box from the man. Megan wondered what would a teacher be doing giving a student a creepy box.

She was so enthralled on the scene she didn't notice how hard her stare had been until electric blue eyes met hers. The boy had seen her. She gasped and quickly ducked taking a sitting position under the window. "I really hope he didn't see my entire face." Megan muttered to herself.

It was too suspicious right?

**RA = resident assitant or the college person in charge of looking out for dorms etc.**

**A:N/Hello dear readers, this is your friendly neighbor Ponita, here to announce her new story. Yes because I update sometimes. I'll write more if you like this.**


	2. Of pranking and whoring

**Chapter 2 Of pranking and whoring**

There were only two things that could get a JLU girl angry and blood thirsty. One was finding out one of the girls in dorm Beta had stolen underwear from the Alpha dorm and the other finding out your boyfriend was a jerk. In Zatanna's and Raquel's case they had messed up with both.

Not only they had probably the worst boyfriends in campus but they also had lost more panties than any of the other girls. Zatanna didn't blame them though because her dad always brought her the cutest bras when he traveled. That happened basically every weekend.

She didn't want to question how her dad purchased the merchandise because she could only laugh when she pictured the old chapped Zatara walking into a lingerie store. It always made Raquel snort and choke on her bubblegum.

"Girl, those guys need pain as harsh as we're having it." Raquel spoke propping her feet on the small coffee table in front of the tv.

They were finishing the second Kill Bill movie when Zatanna remembered how much she wanted to be Uma Thurman and just cut some asshole dick.

"You know this is unhealthy, I call this movie/regret/anger marathon off." Zatanna concluded with a raspy voice that meant she clearly had too much smoothies.

Raquel simply stared at the almost empty popcorn bowl on her lap and placed it on the table. The next thing that followed was a long sigh of frustration and some good stretching.

Zatanna noted how Raquel loved the tall punk guys. She did, and she usually had the bad luck of choosing the horrible ones and not the poetic nice ones. Like her current boyfriend Tommy Terror, he was a natural blond, muscular, arrogant smirk, and had recently acquired two ear perforations.

He wasn't the cheating type just the aggressive, possessive jealous kind of ape. Just yesterday he had almost hit Raquel's biology II classmate for inviting the brunette on a study session. Zatanna always found it illogical how the most independent, provocative and opinionated African-American woman dated the Terror twin. Because he had a sister, she was equally horrible in personality.

But Zatanna couldn't talk either. Her taste was even worse. She got the cheaters kind of material. Eric Needham was a cutie. From his chiseled jaw to his washboard abs Zatanna had to just admit it was hard to resist. That eased some of the pain that swiftly came back when she pictured his lips rubbing all over Linda's.

Yuck. She got the creeps just of remembering.

"Listen, I say we buy a death note pad and write their names on it." Zatanna said with half assed ironic humor in her tongue.

"No kidding." Raquel answered squinting at the tv that still played the angry samurai movies. That's when Zatanna's phone started vibrating, even when they had clearly established the no communication rule during serious movie marathons of despair.

Pursing her lips, the short haired girl started smirking at her blue-eyed friend. Zatanna took a moment to dumbly stare at the neon pink highlights in Raquel's hair. Her friend was a geek, even though she gave the vibe of a rebel lazy girl with how she always wore combat boots military pants. Even her hair yelled Raquel Ervin in the house take notice. She woke from her thoughts when the light of her phone went off.

"Zee, it's not worth it. Turn it off and play 47 ronin movie or something." Raquel yawned while stopping the movie that already played the credits.

"No." Zatanna whispered

"What?" Raquel curiously poked her head near Zatanna's eyesight.

"Raquel those bastards will pay."

Looking clearly confused her friend dropped her feet from the table to give her full attention "How?"

"Are you willing to break the no communication rule?" Zatanna said grabbing her phone and dangling it in front of Raquel with the most malicious smirk she could muster.

Zee couldn't contain the spark that flashed in her eyes. It meant the party started.

* * *

><p>Kaldur loved the smell of fresh cut orquid blossoms. It was hard to find, and expensive but his mom used to have a Flower shop and every time she could a bouquet of orquids would adorn their dining table. That's why he would buy orquids for Tula today.<p>

When they met at the plaza outside of campus she was carrying a dark blue book with some weird symbols. Her white summer dress fitted her tiny form cutely and she adorned her pixie hair with flower pins. He could feel his insides clenching right then.

"Hi." He could almost feel her hesitation through her voice.

"Hello." Kaldur addressed her and softly took her hand.

"I got this for you." He managed when they were already walking to their roundevou point. She smiled as she held the orchids lightly and pressed her nose to them. "It's like you're a magician." She commented.

Kaldur made a confused gesture clearly not getting it.

"You'll get it later." She laughed politely.

They walked like that until they got to the tattoo store. "So what did you decide on?" Kaldur asked curious about his childhood friend.

"As you predicted, I'm getting an orchid," She said turning to face him. Kaldur noticed how her skirt ruffled when she did and just then admired the little yellow flowers adorning it.

Kaldur took the time to process it. He didn't just like orchids in fact. His mom died when he was still in high school. He remembers a room full of orchids. He loved orchids because they reminded him of everything that went right in his life.

When they exited the store Tula had a beautiful dendrobium on the back of her neck. Kaldur resisted the urge to kiss the redness off it.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric Needham:<strong>

_So cutie how about we grab that smoothie?_

**Raquel E. 3**

_Sure handsome, just let me clarify, tonight at parking lot B and you bring the smooth in smoothie?_

**Eric Needham**

_You got it. Meet you there at six._

Raquel placed her Samsung on the coffee table smirking evilly towards Zatanna. "He bought it like the idiot you said he was."

The blue-eyed girl was so mischievous. That's why she was so happy her roommate was said ebony beauty. The plan was simple according to Zee. Step one, text each other's boyfriends to get them to point of intersection, followed by encountering them there, some trash talk culminating on nut shot. Simple and perfect as Zatanna had specified to Raquel.

"So Zee, did you manage to convince Tommy? He's not really a cheater you know." Raquel said clearly enjoying the plan her friend had created. Not only were they going to get even but they were going to make it clear not to mess with them. And after that the two would be single and ready to mingle.

"When have I ever let you down?" Zatanna laughed smirking at Raquel. With a swift flip of her cover she showed a clearly photoshopped Raquel enjoying smoothies with said Eric Needham.

"And it's sent to Tommy. Let's just hope they get the time and place correctly." Zatanna said placing her phone beside Raquel's.

"So this means we're starting phase two." Zatanna said brushing the crumbs off her kool aid red lips. Raquel started putting on her usual combat boots as her roommate began preparing the bag with the concrete blocks.

At parking lot B two street lamps had given off. It was five thirty pm but there were few cars because of the freshman welcome party on the Gama fraternity.

Eric Needham was tall and dark-skinned like Raquel and if she didn't know him better she'd have used the moves on him. He wore a black shirt with a silver and ochre spider on it. Raquel couldn't help but notice how nice his biceps looked in it. Zatanna smiled sadly as if she understood Raquel's thoughts.

They were hiding on a bush directly in front of the meeting smoothie place. "Strings in place?" Zatanna asked Raquel who woke from her admiring session with Zee's voice.

"All in place." Raquel assisted.

"Ok then, go meet him and wait for him to enter the store." Zee whispered while she rubbed a black stripe below each of her eyes. "What? Camouflage mode." Zee smiled sheepishly.

Raquel smirked happily wishing she had the chance to wear it too. Seriously this rouge revenge thing was getting her adrenaline on.

When Raquel waved towards Eric his attention went straight to her chest. 'Ugh I get you so much now Zee.' She thought hoping somehow Zatanna could read her mind.

She was about to smile and flirt a bit when the blonde she wanted to dump stormed near them and placed a sucker punch on Eric.  
>Raquel could only gape towards the nearby bush. 'What now?' She thought.<p>

Improvising was so not her thing. Luckily for her Zatanna had that part covered. It all happened too quickly. One second she was saluting Eric and the next Tommy and he were barreling inside the smoothie shop only to have a fist sized rock drop right in their testicles.

Because with the right pulleys, ropes and physics everything was possible. Raquel could hear Zatanna's crazy cackle outside. For her part, Raquel could only smirk happily.

"You know what they say; if life gives you lemons squirt them in the face of your enemies." Raquel said while pasting the 'Assholes' paper on the pair of idiots lying helplessly at the floor of a quiet store.

The manager just called for the cleaning help.

* * *

><p>The Gama fraternity was closer to the Beta dorms but everyone seemed to have received the invite. It was a big old-fashioned house like the one the old man in 'Up' had just that instead of yellow and pink the Gama house was plain white and brown.<p>

Linda was the first one to arrive. She was expecting her boyfriend to be here first but there was no sign of him at the moment. All she could see was a hammered Dj playing Arianna Grande's greatest hit songs and some very promiscuous couples dancing with lust.

Being a journalist major everything around her could be a potential header. Even if the party was the most common thing around she knew about Professor Strongman and how he hooked his students with the best of Kr. She had been paid not to divulge the information though.

That's why she had invited Wally to the great welcome party. He was supposed to distract her from all the awful things she was doing. Kissing Eric had been one of them. All she remembered was accepting the silver box from her biology professor and the next thing she knew she was hanging out with the druggies of campus.

"Linda! Good to see you." Megan cheered beside Linda who winced at the high pitch tone of the redhead. In the darkness Linda could barely make out smiles and eyes.

"Hey, have you seen Wally?" Linda asked directly trying to focus on anything but the blinking lights killing her head.

"Oh, yeah, last time he was by the pool with the new guy." Megan said the last part blushing. Probably new guy was hot.

When the journalist major got to the pool all she could see were some guys playing bar games. There was a pink elephant floater on the middle of the pool as well. It confused her, everything, from the black and white suited guys to the blaring 'Love me harder' theme on the background.

That's when the bucket of cold water fell on her. Damn it if Wally is behind this she swore she would finish this.

And to confirm things when she turned around, soaked to the core, a flushed redheaded assisted by an unfamiliar brunette twig were chuckling from the second floor.

Linda took the mental steps of how things would go from there. She could yell angrily, he would act defensive and alarmed, everyone would take notice.

So inhaling deeply and hoping the water wasn't soiled she spoke loud and with just a tad of murder "Not funny Wally." With that she stormed away from the party.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is going to be friendship and I'm adding some plot so I expect reviews. Now thank you for your reviews and favorites I appreciate them and they make me happy. I'm updating soon so yay! :) If I don't (but I will) here's a bonus for those who read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus track:<strong>

**Adventures at Mc Donalds Or why Dick wasn't in the Frat party**

Jaime looked at a couple of juniors head straight towards him. Their relationship scared him to put it nicely. After all he was just a freshman and after accepting the Mc Donald's midnight shift things had gotten weirder than usual.

"Welcome to Mc Donalds what can I get you?" Jaime recited hoping this would be one simple and normal customer.

"Listen amigo, I'm Dick, this is Artemis, and she's been cheated on. Get us a Mcflurry, and a new man." The black haired and smaller guy spoke before the tired blond, Artemis did he hear? , could even open her eyes.

She looked tired but even with the bags below her grey orbs he had to admit she was hot. Jaime hadn't seen such a long blond hair in his life. It was exotic and the kind of thing he looked forward seeing in the midnight shift.

"No just get him a happy meal and I want the breakfast please." Artemis drawled in a husky tone. Jaime figured her voice was that way because it was late and she was probably sleep deprived.

"Ok, that will be…" Jaime got cut off by the black-haired one again.

"No, no, no…" Dick said poking the middle of his eyebrows in concentration, then sighed in what Jaime thought was condescending attitude and got too close to his personal space almost sitting on the attending counter.

"I see Jaime…" Dick spoke slowly noticing the name tag. "That you didn't get it. My friend here is in the need of a shoulder to cry on and you're not doing your thing."

Jaime blushed almost dropping the straw bin. He looked between the blond and the guy and started getting nervous.

"Listen man I'm just trying to do my job." Jaime tried hoping his voice didn't show how awkward he felt.

"Jaime please just place the order I'll handle this moron." This time the blond spoke, still using her husky voice. So that was her natural voice! Damn he liked it.

"Jaime, don't ignore it. I know you want it." Dick yelled as Artemis dragged him away from the counter and back on place like a regular costumer.

As Jaime looked at them both he thought whether they were a couple or not. He would never dare ask her out if they weren't together anyway but he liked to think she was single. She seemed too annoyed by the ebony haired one anyway so it looked like they were family.

When he was putting the toy inside the happy meal Dick jumped over the counter and almost kissed him. Jaime remembered the 'Jaime notice me' coming from the junior as he leapt. The next shift Jaime made sure to place a paper sign on the counter that read 'do not get closer than twenty inches from that point on'.


	3. Of hangovers and smitten eyes

**Of hangovers and smitten eyes**

"Not funny Wally." Even with the loud beat of the songs, and even with the grinding bodies' sounds on the next room, Wally could hear her perfectly. It sounded like a breakup but he was drunk enough not to care. Besides he had just met the Kyle Rayner dude who was supposed to be his roommate. In orientation he hadn't seen him and when he unpacked his stuff, Kyle's stuff was there but not said guy.

"Whoops, dude I think she's really pissed off." Kyle said putting down the now empty bucket. Kyle Rayner was studying bio engineering like him and was planning on double major. Wally met him the first time by accident on the Frat Welcome Party.

Both of them were dedicating their time in devouring the entire nacho and dip buffet when they started fighting over the last piece. In the end Wally was faster and managed to snatch it without Kyle even blinking. Long story short they realized their differences made them compatible.

Then everything went wrong when Wally decided to play bear pong. Kyle not wanting to miss out on the fun challenged him. That's how they ended up on the second floor throwing buckets of water to whoever crossed the pool because that was better than getting slapped by drunk chicks. Wally had a girlfriend at the time too, well sort of.

Being drunk was fun while they were drunk. But the second the sun hit Wally's eyes he knew it wasn't fun at all. He knew by the softness where his pounding head rested that he managed a pillow.

Carefully moving his head he noticed an arm was draped on his chest hugging him tenderly. When he looked to the right he could clearly see the brown matted hair that belonged to Kyle Rayner. Wally sputtered into reality. He started patting himself and was grateful to find all his clothing in place.

Kyle stirred a bit and turned to the other side. Wally started looking for his phone. Some weird pictures were included; there were approximately one hundred selfies of his cousin Bart, three of him playing bear pong, one of him and Kyle pointing to the ground from the second floor, three blurry pictures and somewhere in there Roy drawing dicks on some passed out dude. He squinted at the screen still fighting with the headache.

Wally tried standing up and noticed Kyle's face was scrawled with black and red marker, and only too late he realized his face was the same.

* * *

><p>"You've gotta be kidding me." Jason Todd muttered when he watched Linda Park storm off the house soaked to the bone. Too bad she wasn't wearing a white shirt because she could have won the wet t-shirt contest. Jason had been on the front stairs at the entrance happily inhaling his last pack of nicotine when he felt soggy shoes stomping angrily. Her wrath had woken Jade who had dozed off after the first cigarette. Jade was somewhat his partner in crime. After the issue with Dick and Tim his father had singled him out as the black sheep. Not that he cared.<p>

Jade's dark slanted eyes went straight to his hand. He passed her the tip with the last of the smoke. "What was that ruckus?" Jade asked through her exhale that disappeared in the dark air.

"Linda running wet." Jason answered shortly not bothered in the slightest by whatever reason she was running. He knew two idiots were bathing noobs outside the pool but didn't really care for more from that story.

Jade huffed and giggled at the end. "Let's go get more packs." She said after checking her empty pockets.

"Sure." Jason sighed grumpily lifting his butt from the stairs and offering her a hand. She looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"So not your style" She laughed and stood up by herself dusting off her jeans.

* * *

><p>Two boys dragged their feet to their Chemistry II class which was almost empty. It looked like everyone had decided to skip it due to the hangover.<p>

Kyle looked at Wally with a tired face barely tasting the bitter after flavor of alcohol in his mouth. He had told Wally to skip the class. It was at 7 a.m. for

Christ's sake, and yet here they were, sitting in a room with barely twelve students.

"Kyle did you bring a granola bar?" Wally rasped as he dropped his body on a chair.

"No man, I'm not sure if I brought my pants, it feels cold." He answered while rubbing his messy hair.

Wally yawned loudly and twisted his body so that he could see Kyle's legs. "No dude, you're all good. Maybe you peed yourself." He chuckled softly only to frown and look at his own pants.

They had managed to wash out some of the marker off their faces but Kyle could still see the corners of the mustache drawn on Wally's face.

The teacher chose that moment to enter the class. He looked like an easy going guy at least. He wore a checkered short-sleeved shirt and a bow tie. Kyle noticed how he didn't seem to mind the emptiness in the room.

After pursing his lips the professor smirked and wrote his name on the chalkboard. "Dr. Barry Allen!" It read.

Kyle stretched and noticed the blonde in front of him. She had her head down and resting on her book bag. Maybe she had the same idiotic idea of coming to class at 7 a.m. after a crazy night.

"So class since it's your first period I'm not going to pass list for today." Dr. Barry said.

Kyle smiled, happy that this class would be relaxing with such a nice guy as a teacher. "But we will start with the first chapter on the book." He smiled sweetly as if he hadn't just announced how heavy on the content the class would be.

"Psst...Wally…" Kyle stopped when he heard the snore coming from the redheaded. "Damn it Wally." Kyle whispered to no one in particular. The brunette sighed in annoyance and decided he would tune off the usual introduction about caring for your life and not taking things lightly. He would ace this class. His eyes drifted to the blonde in front again. She looked like she was wearing her pajamas. His eyes scrolled her down only to see fluffy bunny slippers on her feet. "Pfft." Kyle almost laughed out loud. Her hair was long too, it fell to her waist. Then he started noticing the many pins on her bag, he recognized one from a cartoon or was it anime?

"Now I hope you're paying attention because tomorrow I will make an oral test about what we learned today." Dr. Barry said while facing the board and writing some equations there.

Kyle panicked. Those words woke him from his spacing out. Great, he came to class but didn't hear a thing anyway. What would the others do? They looked as dazed as he was.

He started taking notes then for his and everyone's sake.

* * *

><p>When they stole their first car it was for the rest of the gang to escape from a beating. Jason had to carry her sister through half of the run because she had taken the hit. Jade would have left her there. She needed to get strong by herself.<p>

Jade and Artemis were both scholarship students. Jade had lost her scholarship half through her second year because she had insulted a dean. Her heart was in the right place though so she didn't regret it, because that guy was simply a disgusting piece of crap that tried to sleep with her. After losing her scholarship all she had left was paying her education by herself. She doubted her paralytic mother would help.

When Artemis woke up after their theft they were hiding on an empty barn on the outsides of campus. Jason had ripped his shirt to stop the bleeding from Artemis's arm.

All Jade remembered from that night were her sister's words. "I don't want to do this anymore Jade."

After a week Artemis broke up with Cameron and started drifting away. Jade didn't talk to her. No one in the group asked her if she really had left but no one talked to her either after that. Assignments kept coming, especially for the knew biology proffessor that started working with new materials. It was supposed to be a drug but Jade never liked to ask for details on her_ extracurriculars_. Jade knew too much as it was. She would still force poor Artemis on simple jobs though because deep down both knew they wouldn't run away from it.

She noticed Jason's penetrating gaze. It was common for him to stare at her lately. "You've been spacing out again." Jason told her lighting a brand new cigarette.

"You think I didn't see you steal my own share?" Jade taunted slowly reaching for Jason's coat. She let her hand linger on the hard insides covered by a light shirt. She trailed lower until she stuck her hand in his pocket to grab her pack. Jason chuckled darkly as if he was fed up with her.

"You know I had cash, you didn't have to take things just like that." He said softly not daring to look at her face after she had practically groped him.

Pursing her lips she lowered her lips to his ear to whisper "I don't need your money" and with a small wave she wasn't there.

Jade laughed to herself because she could almost feel Jason's next punch when he realized she had grabbed more than what he offered. She quickly snuck his wallet inside her jeans.

* * *

><p>Wally blinked the sleep away when he felt Kyle's seat screech. Kyle had left his bag on the chair so Wally knew he had to be in class still.<p>

Lifting his head he saw him by the door talking to a blonde girl. She was tall and seemed to not care whether her green army pants matched her blue shirt. It didn't matter. With her body it looked like she could wear a potato sack and still look hot.

Wally saw Kyle hand her some papers to which she blushed and smiled. A part of him felt like that smile should only be his, which was weird, because he didn't know the girl. Kyle then rubbed the back of his head and departed from her side.

When Kyle came back for his stuff Wally had to ask. "Wow you dog, so early and you're on your game?"

Kyle turned red and laughed nervously. "No, I was… just trying to help her you know. She fell asleep, and I took some notes for her."

Wally raised his eyebrows unbelieving. How could his roommate be someone so sensitive? He was too much of a good guy for his own good.

"Hey I fell asleep too! Did you help me with my notes?" Wally asked blinking his eyelashes really fast in a mock flirt manner. That made Kyle grin and hit Wally with his bag.

"Don't worry bro; you can study from my stuff." Wally looked at his friend with a dopey smile. He was glad Kyle Rayner was his roommate, colleague, and friend. At least for now they were going to fit in perfectly.

When they were walking to their next class he remembered the blonde Kyle was talking to. He felt he had seen her somewhere before. She didn't have a common face either with her Asian features and caramel tan. "Kyle what was the name of the girl you helped?" Kyle's green eyes looked confused for a moment until he recovered to answer in a casual manner.

"Artemis Crock."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok a lot happened here and a lot of characters too. I noticed I have just been blurting random characters but not explaining myself so maybe this helps a bit. By the way Rachael torie b thank you so much for reviewing also obelisk and Xtremis6. You guys keep me going.<strong>_

_**Jade Nyuggen—a.k.a Cheshire, Artemis's sister**_

_**Kyle Rayner- a.k.a Green Lantern in the new 65**_

_**Cameron Makhent- a.k.a Icicle Jr. Artemis's ex boyfriend**_

_**Eric Needham—a.k.a Black Spider**_

_**Jason Todd-a.k.a Robin II, also redhood**_

_**Linda Park-Wally's girlfriend also Wally's wife in the comics**_

_**I try to make the characters be in place so yeah. Arigatou and have a nice life.**_

* * *

><p>Bonus Track (Because I'm sorry I don't keep my early update promise)<p>

**Of how Kaldur almost got hit by a senior or Why never make assumptions**

Kaldur felt a hand tap the back of his neck. When he turned around he could see his newly acquaintance Raquel Ervin. He was walking a really secluded path full of high pine trees and some empty benches. It was the road to get to the pool. Raquel's make up was smudged on the corners of her lips. He wasn't going to ask but it was very noticeable considering she liked using violent tones. She didn't seem to notice either and started talking to him normally.

"So Kal, heard you will be going to the frat party, but I offer you a plan B. Want to grab a smoothie?" She asked not really paying attention to him but to her phone which hadn't stopped beeping since she approached him. He started feeling sweaty for some reason which was strange considering he was wearing a basketball shirt. The sun felt like fire on his skin and he hoped Raquel noticed how fidgety he started getting. It was nice talking to her but not in the middle of the path with a blaring sun. Pines weren't helpful for cover Kaldur noted.

Raquel noticed his uneasiness and tried "Don't worry Kal you can text me tonight." She smiled and that's when he noticed the shadow casting over him. He was confused because he had been feeling somewhat more at peace with the sudden protection from the sun. It was even weirder because he was very tall so someone taller...

When he turned he barely managed seconds to avoid a direct blow. Raquel sidestepped angrily. "I texted you to calm down!" She yelled.

Kaldur felt awkward. Who was the blonde towering person that knew his friend? A quick white flash he recognized as a camera flash blinded the three for a second. When they turned a black haired guy was laughing creepily claiming he belonged to the yearbook/photography club. They were lucky Raquel took control of the situation after that because Kaldur really felt like a fish out of its pond.


End file.
